


Lush

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Ryne looks towards a better future.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Lush

Most of Ryne's life she had only known the reign of Light. Even locked away, the light found ways to creep in. It had claimed so much, taken the life from the land. She stared at the vast, barren expanse of the Empty. The light had stripped everything beyond the wall. 

She tried to picture what it had looked like, what it could one day look like again. Trees and animals, water and homes. There was so much empty land and she wanted to fill it with life once again. 

This is why she'd asked Minfilia to let her choose her own path. She wanted to help the Norvrandt usher in a new era, one filled with growth and life and happiness for all. Everyone had struggled so much for the last hundred years and she wanted to help ease their burdens. 

So much had changed already since the night had returned. People were at ease, hopeful that there would be a future. Sin eaters still roamed the land but they weren't as rampant as before. 

She closed her eyes, listening to the wind blow, feeling the way the aether moved. It wouldn't be an easy task before her but she would see this land lush with vegetation once again. She was the Oracle of Light given new purpose, she would see a better future for all of Norvrandt.


End file.
